


《前所未见》19

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [19]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 4





	《前所未见》19

前所未见19

黎疆的反击比想象之中来的快，等事后一切都真相大白的时候，李东海都难以想象黎疆能在那么多的事情集中袭来的时候有条不紊地一个一个处理。

他已经有很长一段时间没有回过家了，黎疆也没回来过。李东海常常白天坐在李赫宰房间的窗口，望着对面的别墅出神，这个外形漂亮的大房子是他至今无法挣脱的牢笼，他现在暂时的飞了出来，看着自己的笼子，惴惴不安地等着再次被捉回去。  
李赫宰总对他说放心，不要怕，他问起的时候也总是拉着他的手，然后一根根手指撑开，十指相扣牵在一起。  
“不管之后遇到什么，你记住我们会在一起就行。”

可李东海从兄弟俩越来越忙的状态能隐隐猜到这是在安慰自己，事情一定会比李赫宰告诉他的要棘手许多。他偶尔在进入梦乡前的最后几秒听到李赫宰轻轻叹气，然后收紧手臂抱紧他，茶香总是会任性地围住他，李东海经常被信息素勾得腿软。

“你今天回来的还挺早呢。”

闻言，李赫宰转过头，李东海用脚推开房门端着切好的水果走进来。他懒洋洋的踩着地将椅子转过来，李东海见他仍穿着外衣皱了下眉。  
“怎么没换衣服。”  
“懒着动，一会就去。”  
李赫宰朝李东海伸出手臂，从腰间环过，微微用力把人按到自己腿上坐好。他回家的时候李东海正在洗澡，正好给了他点时间缓和情绪。  
他一直不敢告诉李东海，黎疆的动作很快，困顿之中的猛兽比他们想象的难缠，他们也需要时机才能把喻子时从医院接出来。但棘手的是黎疆似乎是铁了心要以牙还牙，今天有经侦突击搜查了他们的财务。  
用同样的方式紧紧地咬住他们，那就要看接下来谁先会第一个松口，谁第一个松口谁就输了。  
这些话李赫宰不敢告诉李东海，他心里清楚自己可能会狠狠地摔一跤，已经悄悄背着李东海做好了准备，但这些事现在都不能告诉李东海。如果他们能抢先，也许不需要走到那一步。

“累了？”李东海摸摸李赫宰的肩膀，不轻不重地揉捏“你最近好忙，都瘦了。”

“我可是在为哥哥努力呢，奖励我的话…下次在车里做一次吧！我有一辆布加迪在路上了！我觉得不错，我们可以试一下把盖掀起来！啊…你要是不喜欢那就放下，其实我……”  
李赫宰说着说着，腿上的李东海脸色愈发窘迫。耳朵红红的，从耳垂一路连到脸颊，脖子也开始弥漫着粉红。他看着李东海的脸色立刻改口，下一秒被捂住嘴巴。  
李东海整个人都快要烧起来，他坐在李赫宰腿上，alpha结实的腿部肌肉撑着他，顿时想起有力的腰胯是怎样让他沉沦。

“李赫宰！！！！！”

李赫宰眼里满是笑意，撅起唇吻他的掌心，湿润的触感从掌心那一处一路顺着手臂烧到心房，李东海无意识的咬住自己的下唇，低头避开和人对视，他连头发丝都在燃烧。  
“你不要乱说……”  
软糯的声音像一块融化开的奶糖，李赫宰忍不住吻了吻omega的喉结，这里是不是藏了一块糖，为什么这么甜。

李东海不知所措地坐着，微微仰起头任李赫宰舔舐自己的脖子，放在双肩按摩的手紧张的蜷缩起来。他眨着眼睛认真地想要怎么回应李赫宰才好，一边害羞一边犹犹豫豫的环住李赫宰的脖子抱在身前。  
还好李赫宰看不到他的表情，李东海难为情的闭上眼睛，脖子痒痒的，抱住他腰的手在缓慢地画着圈。吻从脖颈慢慢攀爬到嘴角，李赫宰不慌不忙地吻着他，手臂用力两人紧贴在一起。

如果放在半年以前，那个时候他们还没相遇，在无尽的冷清中李东海不会相信未来自己会有心爱的人。他们像其他热恋的情侣一样，独处时缱绻缠绵，暧昧又露骨的欲望与爱意交织，编织柔软的摇篮。

房门有没有关严是激情冷却以后才想到的，李东海大腿止不住地发抖，不顾李赫宰还在自己体内，跌坐到人怀里。他腿软的站不起来，被引导着掌握主动权的性事过后，那种感觉似乎还有余韵停留在身体，李东海耳朵和胸膛仍然粉红。  
李赫宰抱住他，温热手掌贴在大腿上慢慢按摩。  
“在车里做到这种程度就可以了…”

李东海懒洋洋的不想开口，遂抬起眼睛瞪了李赫宰一眼。可惜眼波流转，快要浸出水的眸子毫无威慑力，眼周微红楚楚可怜，倒像是欲求不满的调情。  
李赫宰嘿嘿一笑，“哥哥真好看。”

这次李东海连看都不肯看他了，睫毛快速抖动几下，扭过头去另一边。  
李赫宰抱着他哧哧地笑，目光触及桌上一角的盒子恍然大悟想起什么，两人摞在一起的姿势挪过去。  
“呀…被哥哥美色耽误的，我都忘了正事了。”

“什么？”李东海脸色微红，轻拍李赫宰的头“不许叫我哥哥！”

李赫宰一边连声应着，一边把盒子打开。他思来想去要送李东海一件礼物，从戒指想到房子，一一排除后挑了条手链。既能经常戴在身上又不会太招摇，至少不会惹来麻烦。  
李东海手腕长得纤细，腕骨突起的形状很好看，手腕内侧的筋络血管也漂亮。李赫宰轻轻握住摸了摸，亲手为他戴上，灯光下泛银光的手链凉凉的。

“要每天都戴哦。”李赫宰从腕骨慢慢抚摸到指尖，撑开手指牵在一起。  
李东海抿唇浅笑，低低的答应。

李赫宰第二天没去上班，在家陪了李东海一整天。像一个普通的周末，早上醒来落下早安吻，两个人赖了会床才起。  
李赫宰从身后抱着李东海，贴在一起走向浴室洗漱，他非要亲李东海，剃须膏的泡沫沾在李东海脸上，被人佯装生气打了下胸膛。

李东海惦记自己一直照顾的花花草草，吃过饭回家里的花园，李赫宰跟在旁边帮忙打理。一直忙到快中午，他们才关上院门回去。  
李东海丝毫没意识到李赫宰的反常，对上alpha落到自己身上的目光时害羞的转过身，捏紧手里拿着的东西咬住下唇。他光顾着害羞，没注意到李赫宰欲言又止的神情。  
他没有想到自己会错过这么多。

李东海是从新闻上知道李赫宰出事的消息的，突然集中推送的通知提醒让李东海手忙脚乱。每一条新闻说的都差不多，李赫宰有税务问题，入境申报的财产资料不实，怀疑违反市场规定行为，被带走调查了。  
李东海手里的杯子差点没拿稳，李赫宰的电话已经打不通了，他想找李何彦问清楚怎么回事，却想起自己根本没有李何彦的联系方式。  
他坐在李赫宰的房间里，望着窗外大好的阳光出神。李赫宰早上走之前还吻了吻他的额头，他昨晚被李赫宰闹得太晚，一直到凌晨才睡下，所以早上没有睁眼睛，只是环住李赫宰的脖子迷迷糊糊的亲了亲又继续睡了。现在想想，他似乎错过了很多。

李东海握着手机一直等，从事情一开始的头条一直等到傍晚，没有人回过家，没有人找过他。李东海坐在窗边看着太阳从最高的地方一点点落下，黄昏余光照进了屋子，他的身影孤零零的倒映在地上。  
楼下突然传来门铃声，李东海来不及多想，飞也似地跑下楼。可惜来人并不是李赫宰或李何彦，甚至也不是黎疆，只是一个花店的人，抱着一大束向日葵站在门口。  
李东海一步一步走过去，蹙眉看着那人。

“叫……李东海先生吗？”那花店的工作人员看了看花束的小卡片，抬头试探询问。

“是我。”李东海一阵莫名。

那花店员工笑着把花递过来“那您接好，是位先生中午的时候订的，要我们尽快送过来，因为您这里有点远，所以晚了点，不好意思。”

李东海蹙眉接过，勉强挤出笑容道谢。他抱着那一大束向日葵回到家里，花束下方订着一张小小卡片。

【哥哥要乖乖在家里等我哦！】

李东海原地站了良久，突然抱着花蹲下抽噎，夕阳余晖已经落下，黑夜逐渐将他吞噬。

时针指向九点时，楼下还是没有任何动静，李东海缩在李赫宰的床上，旁边床头柜摆着李赫宰送他的花。他看着花出神，吸了吸鼻子擦干眼泪。  
赫宰要他在家等着，那就是会回来的。  
他现在也只能这样想，他不仅什么忙都帮不上，还很有可能会帮倒忙。李东海委屈的抱紧自己的腿，把脸埋到李赫宰的枕头上，轻轻嗅了嗅，残留的信息素好像alpha还在。明明早上还吻了他，轻声嘱咐他记得吃饭。  
李东海就那样躺着，然后嗅着茶香进入梦乡。

梦里他看见自己和李赫宰挽着手走在不知道哪里的海边，李赫宰牵着他走向深海，海水已经没过脖颈，可牵着他的李赫宰还是没有停顿。  
李东海晃了晃两人牵在一起的手，有些担忧，不想转过来却是黎疆的脸，因愤怒扭曲着，指向不远处对他说着什么。他顺着黎疆所指的方向望过去，李赫宰惨白着脸从水里浮了出来，嘴唇毫无血色。

李东海尖叫着从梦中惊醒，手机铃声正不知疲惫地响着。他坐起来抹了把脸，额头满是汗水，直到来电自动挂断李东海才回过神。  
他刚要拿起手机查看，手机又响了起来，黎疆两个字赫然出现在屏幕上。  
李东海瞬间反应过来，这是黎疆的报复。

他明白以后一颗心顿时沉到谷底，黎疆这一通电话打过来的目的他已经知道了，甚至能猜到黎疆要对他说什么。

“是你干的对吧？”李东海接起电话直入主题问道。  
电话那边的声音带着笑意，明显很愉悦。  
“是他太弱了。”

李东海听着那语气都能想到黎疆此刻得意满满的表情，他沉声道。  
“黎疆，赫宰比我都小。”

“所以呢？我还以为他有多厉害，只不过是想试探一下，没想到这么弱。”  
“小不点，你看人可不够准…”

李东海沉默，他还不知道到底是怎么回事。李赫宰最近在忙什么根本没有告诉过他，如果不是今天突然出事，他根本不知道李赫宰处境如此危险。是他想的太简单了，被李赫宰每天温水一样的哄着，他忘记黎疆是什么样的人了。  
想到此他有些沉不住气，黎疆这个时候打来电话，大概不是因为想要落井下石。

“你给我打电话就是为了告诉我这个？”

“这难道不是该庆祝的事吗？我维系了我们的婚姻可以继续长久。”  
黎疆在另一边的落地窗前，旁边的矮桌摆着红酒杯，他惬意极了，动动手指头就把那个嚣张的毛头小子送进去待一阵子。等李赫宰终于洗干净自己身上的污水，李东海早都已经被他收入囊中。李东海不是为了李赫宰什么都敢做么，那就让他看看，李东海到底愿不愿意为了李赫宰回来付出代价。  
他抿了口酒放下，慢悠悠地说道。  
“当然，也怕你担心你的小朋友，所以我来跟你聊聊。”

“我觉得我们没什么好聊的。”李东海准备挂断电话，手机从耳边离开的最后一秒，听筒中幽幽传出黎疆的声音。

“怎么？你不想让他出来吗？”

李东海沉默。  
只听黎疆继续说道。  
“好说，把标记洗了回家里待着，我就放他出来。你也不想看前途无量的年轻人自毁前程吧，怪可惜的。”

“不可能。”  
李东海听后没有一丝犹豫，径直挂断电话扔到一边。  
他好像又回到了曾经的那种生活，孤立无援，与世隔离。  
如果黎疆提的要求是别的，比如不离婚或是一辈子不许离开房子，他可能会答应。他不想让李赫宰偏离原本的人生轨道，在被小心照顾了这几个月以后，他也想保护李赫宰。但黎疆的要求他想都没想便一口回绝，这个标记是他唯一能在这种痛苦的漩涡里得到一丝慰藉的东西。  
手机屏幕亮了一阵又暗下去，李东海等了又等，李何彦还是没有回来。他将房门反锁，缩成一团枕着李赫宰的枕头，被子把他裹的十分温暖，他还是觉得寒冷。  
李东海不敢合眼，也不敢将手机调成静音。他期盼着也许会有什么消息，也许李何彦会联系他，也许李赫宰会突然给他打电话说没事了，也许网上会有什么新闻。可什么都没有，没有消息，没有来电，只有一条短信躺在他的收件箱里，发件人是黎疆，告诉他只要听话、洗了标记，李赫宰随时可以从里面出来。  
李东海屈辱的闭了闭眼睛，将手机扔到一边。他望着床头柜的向日葵出神，低声喃喃。

“你到底要我等多久啊…”

从那天以后李东海一直没有再见过李何彦和李赫宰，手机叮叮当当的也不再推送李赫宰的消息，他上网搜也搜不到什么有用的，不知道是不是李何彦拜托崔羡出面干预，没有太多的人继续关注李赫宰的事情了。  
李东海不知道这是好事还是坏事，没有人关注了他们可以动些手脚把李赫宰先保出来，但没有人关注了也意味着两边都可以动手脚。  
他一直一个人住在李赫宰家里，醒来空无一人，睡前空无一人。开始的两天还好，他还能安慰自己，随着向日葵枯萎，他开始愈发焦躁不安。  
李东海甚至想过去找李何彦，可是一想到自己出门如果被发现会让黎疆更为恼火，还是忍下了。

老天似乎对他并不开恩，和李赫宰在一起的快乐时光仿佛是偷来的，被发现后又无情地收走了。生活兜兜转转，又回到了原点，他仍孑然一身站在那里，像以前一样任凭风吹雨打。

黎疆在这期间也没有再联系过他，那条短信他没有删，刺眼的洗标记三个字时不时会刺痛李东海的双眼，那文字好像要灼伤他。  
李东海开始愈发萎靡，晚上整宿睡不着，经常缩在被里睁眼到天亮，困到实在睁不开眼睛的时候迷迷糊糊睡着。  
醒来不愿意离开被窝，他嗅着李赫宰的信息素，闭上眼睛双手环抱住自己的肩膀。想象李赫宰在抱着他，耍赖叫他哥哥，抱着他的腰不肯起床，埋头在他脖颈处蹭来蹭去，像只大狗狗。  
他想着想着，眼泪如同断了线的珠子，顺着脸颊一滴滴滚落。

李何彦忙得焦头烂额，他们被人做了假账，不用说就知道绝对是黎疆安排出来的“好事”。明明这种事情花点钱就可以摆平，至少可以先把李赫宰从里边保出来，可惜不管怎么找门路都不行。  
他没法见到李赫宰，委托了律师才得以和李赫宰见上一面。  
律师出来后说李赫宰有一句话让他一定原话转达给李何彦，一个字都不能差。  
那律师皱着眉似乎是有些不解，但仍然按原话转达。

“小李总说，要照顾好哥哥。”

李何彦起先愣了几秒，而后突然明白李赫宰的意思。怪他最近急于救李赫宰，差点忘了还在郊区别墅的omega，连着一个礼拜没人联系过李东海，估计人正吓的惶惶不可终日。

出事到现在以来，李东海终于见到李何彦。  
他一见到李何彦的身影，什么也顾不得立刻跑下楼，期许的目光落到最近略显憔悴的alpha身上，可惜只是李何彦一个人回来了。

“赫宰呢……”

“你先坐，慢慢说。”

一个礼拜的时间李东海瘦了好多，李何彦感到惭愧，要不是李赫宰提起，他真的都不记得李东海这个人了。他没把自己弟弟救出来，连弟弟喜欢的人都没照顾到。  
李东海一直看着他，好像生怕错过一个动作，他还没有开口，omega眼圈已经泛红。

“是不是因为我？”

“你别多想。要不是赫宰提醒我，我差点忘了来找你，这几天害怕了吧。”  
李何彦从身侧文件袋里拿出两个袋子，推到李东海那边。  
“这个是之前我们做的两手准备。”

李东海皱起眉，不解地望着李何彦。  
桌上一个是一本护照，不是他们国家的，另一个是门禁卡，不知道是哪里的。李东海视线在李何彦和茶几之间来回移动，胸口隐隐作痛。  
李赫宰想到自己会落得现在的下场，所以提前给他铺了条路。

李何彦看了看他的表情，慢慢说道。  
“你可以立刻出国，去我们家，到那边机场我会安排人接你。或者你不想走的话，我们在岛上有房子，你可以先过去，暂时避开和黎疆接触。”  
“这是赫宰的意思，我只是帮他转达给你。”

李东海僵着身体坐在那里，从手指尖开始一点点抽离温度。他的目光落到桌上文件袋，突然感到迷茫，难道就这么躲着吗。  
李何彦面色平静，没有丝毫怪李东海的意思，他这样却让李东海更加惭愧。黎疆不会就此放手的，他原本暗自庆幸最近黎疆没有再找过自己，此刻突然意识到这是双方正处于胶着状态。  
大概黎疆也在观望李何彦的动作，随时准备再一次出手。李东海感到恐惧，他不知道黎疆下一次准备再做什么，他这时想起上一次和李何彦在这里谈话，李何彦说他们玩不过手握权力的人。  
李东海窘迫的别过脸，他没想在李何彦面前哭，是眼泪自己不受控制跑出来的。  
就那么一瞬间，李东海决定了一些事。

“我不想走，我在这等他。”

李东海擦掉脸上的泪，坚定看向李何彦“我在这等他。”

李何彦似乎不意外他的回答，点了点头没再说什么。  
李东海犹豫一阵，问道“很麻烦吗？赫宰什么时候能出来？”

“要看黎疆什么时候松手，或者看我们什么时候能把喻子时接出来，我们在找被抹黑的证据，也不太好办。”  
李何彦颇为疲倦捏了捏眉心，接喻子时这事比想象中麻烦，最近喻子时连病房门都不让出了。  
李东海默默地看着他的动作，垂下头沉思，李何彦站起来拍拍他的肩膀。  
“没事，别慌，做生意这种事也是有的，再给我们点时间。”

李何彦为了避嫌没有留在别墅里，将事情都嘱咐完先离开了。  
李东海送走他，一个人回到楼上卧室，他像行尸走肉一样，一路不知道自己是怎么踩着楼梯上去的。他用被子把自己包裹起来，一整晚没睡，抱着李赫宰的衣服，枕着枕头一直睁着眼睛。那些残余的信息素根本不足以满足需求，他还是紧紧地抱在怀里，然后双手环抱住自己。  
他在安静的夜里慢慢熬着，到天亮时木然的坐起来，环顾一圈房间轻轻叹气。  
他把李赫宰家仔仔细细收拾了一遍，全部收拾妥当以后戴好李赫宰送他的手链关上大门，回了对面的房子。  
李东海打开自己家院门时想到那天晚上，李赫宰为了自己冲过来，又是翻了栏杆进来的，还狠狠地揍了黎疆一顿出气。  
他不由得勾起嘴角，从花园中走过。

李东海清楚自己在做什么，他从好不容易挣脱的牢笼里逃出，现在又自己走回去了。他原本是想回去以后立刻联系黎疆，可侥幸心理让他选择相信李何彦的话。再等一等，也许会有变化。

在上一次见过李东海以后不知是不是上天终于眷顾一回，崔羡联系了李何彦，财团那边的案子有了很大的突破，基本上可以落实黎疆的每一个问题。  
李何彦沉吟片刻，用选举期间所有宣传全包为条件，换证据逼黎疆放李赫宰，他可以一直提供资金支持到这次议员大选结束。  
崔羡欣然同意，顺便还好心的答允帮他们把喻子时从医院里带出来。当然，崔羡也有自己的打算。喻子时才19岁，跟黎疆已经快五年，这是一个最容易引起大众关注的问题。

黎疆已经感觉到事情不对头，但李东海那边迟迟还没有动静，omega比他想象中的更能沉得住气，他决定主动出击逼一把。  
李东海都快要记不清日子了，每天醒来都在重复同样的生活。他在夜里又收到了黎疆的信息，本就在快要崩溃的边缘，看清视频内容后彻底跌落于悬崖。  
那是一段监控录像，画面里李赫宰蜷缩着身体躲在角落，双手交叉死死捂住自己的口鼻。不远处的地上趴着一个人，正在朝李赫宰爬过去。  
那段视频只有几分钟，李赫宰重复远离那人的动作，踉跄着在本就不大的牢房中闪躲。虽然没有声音，但李东海一眼便明白，地上那多半是个omega，他们是故意在折磨李赫宰。  
李东海耳边嗡嗡作响，他反复看那段视频，贪婪地望着李赫宰。他感到可耻，在爱人身处这样绝望痛苦的时候，他看到李赫宰这样挣扎除了心疼还会感到想念。  
是的，他想念李赫宰。  
思念伴随着令他窒息的疼痛袭来，狂风怒号夹带着无数匕首穿过他的身体。

这时，黎疆给他发来一条短信。

【我没有多少耐心了。】

李东海想了很久，心底有一个想法愈发清晰强烈，那声音震的他从心脏开始，传至四肢百骸全部感到疼痛，连呼吸也是痛的。

窗外下着大雨，李东海安静地坐在客厅窗边的躺椅，望着外边的雨天。  
已经又过去两天了，他每天都在看那个视频，他不知道李赫宰最后怎么样了，是向欲望低头还是苦苦挣扎。  
他虽然不太懂内情，但那种地方omega和alpha就算不分开在两边，至少也不会是放在一个房间里。这就是故意的针对，折磨李赫宰，折磨他。

记得也是这样的雨天，他第一次把李赫宰请进家里，他们在窗边伴着雨声接吻。李赫宰的信息素不同于他感受过的压迫，温柔体贴的环绕着，低声安抚他，亲昵又热烈。  
李东海呆呆的透过窗户看向外边，门廊下放着一盆花，在冷风中瑟瑟发抖。他望着，突然苦笑一声。  
“花开了……”

黎疆没有算错，李东海果然已经在崩溃的边缘。他用激将法刺激了一下，没让他失望，他接到了李东海打来的电话。  
“想通了？”  
“只要我答应你，你就放过他？”  
李东海的声音听起来很平静，这都是黎疆没料到的，他以为李东海会先哭着喊着骂他。他不禁产生疑惑，会不会李何彦已经跟李东海通过气了，所以李东海只是暂时稳住他。  
喻子时今天被不知道是谁从医院劫走，那个小家伙知道不少他的事，他急于把失踪的omega找回来。单凭喻子时一个人肯定是不可能逃脱的，他除了崔羡或者李何彦以外想不到别人，但具体是谁还不好说。  
黎疆想到此，重复道“只要你听我的话，我会放过他。”

电话那边安静了几秒，淡淡传来了一声没问题。  
黎疆不解反问“这么痛快？你之前可是碰都碰不得，尊贵得很。”

李东海闻言轻笑。  
“你给我别的选择了吗？”

李东海重新换了身衣服，他一直很想出去淋一场大雨，恐怕再不做一次就来不及了。黎疆挂电话前说晚上会回来，他心里明白，他是把自己后半生的每一天都押上，为了换李赫宰的未来一片光明。  
他推开大门的时候没有丝毫犹豫，大步跑进雨中，豆大的雨点打在身上有些疼，李东海却裂开嘴角笑了起来。这不是也很好嘛，他原本就是这样，只能活在暴雨之中。  
李赫宰的路是一条平坦的、充满阳光的柏油马路。而他生长在崎岖不平的土路旁边，在高墙的墙角下，一处阴暗潮湿，泥泞不堪的地方。李赫宰的未来就不应该有他的存在。

这个时候如果有人路过一定会觉得他精神有问题，李东海在倾盆大雨中慢慢地围别墅走着，又推开门，站到李赫宰家门前。  
别墅大门紧闭，他站在那看了许久，慢慢垂下头，垮下肩膀，额头靠着铁门的栏杆，一动不动。

雨声实在是大了，他哭的很安静。

—————————————  
*向日葵花语：入目无他人，四下皆是你。

-TBC-


End file.
